A Chance
by keep me close forever
Summary: When May wants something so badly, she'll do anything. What happens when Drew has the power over that "anything." Contestshipping. One-shot and quick-read.


Okay well, I wrote this somewhat based on what happens to me a lot. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and I doubt I ever will.

* * *

"Please, Drew," May pouted.

"Um, no," Drew replied with a slight hidden smirk etched across his face.

"Why not," May begged like a young child. She began to bend down and look Drew straight in the eyes. Drew leaned back against the rough bark of the oak tree behind him. He chuckled. "What is so funny!" May exclaimed, angry at Drew's annoying presence.

He scoffed, "Nothing, what were you saying?" Drew was slowly closing his eyes, but not enough to miss the infuriated girl.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," May growled in frustration at the ignorance of Drew.

"Oh this," Drew questioned innocently while holding up some dark round item. "This simple, fudge cake dipped in chocolate," Drew questioned while enunciating each word on purpose. May's mind went completely insane at the simple but tantalizing description of the rich dessert.

"Please! I'll do anything for it," May begged bending down even more to look at Drew's forest green eyes.

Drew smirked, "Anything? For just this one dark, rich, luxurious, decadent chocolate cake truffle?" Drew's plan was worked exactly as planned; May was extremely predictable. Drew had actually come up with this plan on the spot but it was defiantly going to work.

"Oh my gosh, yes. Anything in the whole entire world!" May begged unaware of Drew's fail-proof plan.

"Okay then," was all Drew said. May nearly screamed in joy, until the realization hit her.

"Well what do you want," May stood full back up waiting for Drew's reply. May could not have expected that at all.

Drew opened his eyes and looked at May directly. "Kiss me." Drew then stopped leaning against the tree. Both stood there with tension lying in the air. "Well, what's it going to be, Maple, it's nearly dark and I should be going," Drew referred to the glorious sun as it reached the far horizon. "You have 30 seconds. Don't miss your chance," Drew added being a bit arrogant and forceful because May remained shocked, silent and unmoved. "30…29…28…27…26…25….24…23…21…20…19…18," Drew slowly continued the countdown but beads of sweat could be seen on his forehead. The tension between the two became heavier and more uncomfortable. May finally moved slightly, biting her lip. She took a step forward. Drew was still counting while this occurred, "13…12…11…10…9…" May stepped even closer. "8…" May took another step and reached up to her tippy toes.

"7…" Drew tilted his face downward, neither breaking eye contact.

"6…" May closed her eyes.

"5…" Drew snuck his hand, free of the cake truffle, around her waist and pulled her closer.

"4, you made a good choice, Maple," Drew murmured closing his eyes. Sound ceased and only sweet lover's sighs filled the air. Drew pulled away gently and smiled.

May looked up and whispered in a teasing voice, "Hand it over, Hayden." She slightly giggled. Drew rolled his eyes, handed over the truffle, and walked away surprisingly unfazed.

"Drew!" Drew turned around after walking 10 steps or so; he met navy eyes still at their original place. "That was," May fumbled for a word, "amazing." Drew smirked knowing the reference then turned back around to walk away. "Drew!" Drew turned once more only to meet lips with May. Shocked, Drew didn't move but just as quickly as he was surprised, he leaned into it. They finally broke apart and Drew left May as he walked into the dark horizon. May smiled and turned the other direction and began to walk away too. She couldn't wait to see her rival again.

* * *

Well, it was based off the cake truffle, which I actually make. Umm…. well this exactly didn't happen to me but yeah. Okay please review because then maybe I will actually get enough nerve to start a chaptered Contestshipping story! I already have an idea and have it somewhat started!I apologize for the random poetic moments in there because my English class is in our poetry unit. I might also do another poetry one-shot if I feel like it.

_**SO Please Review! :] I do take CONSTUCTIVE criticism.**_


End file.
